Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport)
Games and sport is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE practices taekwondo. *CHARLI finds different ways to say thank you. *NATHAN and Tim ride horses made of gum boots and broomstick. *CHARLI pretends to be a fancy Spanish dancing horse. *TIM plays reggae music for a soccer game. *CHARLI pretends to play football. *KATHLEEN makes a clever game to play along with Kellie. *CHARLI plays hopscotch, musical statues, and hide and seek and we have to guess what is she playing. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) at a farm, she get bored because there are not children to play with, but a duck (Kellie) takes there her duck friends (Tim and Charli) to play the duck olympics. Gallery Kellie S3 E10.png Charli S3 E10 1.png Nathan S3 E10.png Charli S3 E10 2.png Tim S3 E10.png Charli S3 E10 3.png Kathleen S3 E10.png Charli S3 E10 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E10.png Trivia *This is the 100th episode of the original series. *Korea is a historical country in East Asia, since 1945 divided into two distinct sovereign states: North Korea and South Korea. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korea *Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taekwondo *Spain, officially the Kingdom of Spain, is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Songlets ;Word play Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast or you can do it slow Assume position, arms like so Step forward and punch, come on, let's go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast or you can do it slow Assume position, arms like so Step forward and punch, come on, let's go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast or you can do it slow Assume position, arms like so Step forward and punch, come on, let's go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! ;Body move #01 Thank you, thank you, thank you From me to you Thank you, thank you, thank you That's what we do. Thank you, thank you, thank you From me to you Thank you, thank you, thank you That's what we do. ;Shapes in space Riding, riding, riding here I come On my horse I'm having so much fun I'm riding fast, I won't let go Hold on tight, yodel-lady-o. Riding, riding, riding here I come On my horse I'm having so much fun I'm riding fast, I won't let go Hold on tight, yodel-lady-o. ;Body move #02 Prancing around I go Side step, side step, pivot around Rear up on my high legs And drop down to the ground. Prancing around I go Side step, side step, pivot around Rear up on my high legs And drop down to the ground. ;Making music Play the funky reggae music Hear the funky reggae beat Come on, play the reggae music Dance and sing to the reggae beat. Play the funky reggae music Kick a goal to the reggae beat We all hear the reggae music So come on now and move your feet. Play the funky reggae music Kick a goal to the reggae beat We all hear the reggae music So come on now and move your feet Come on, hear the reggae music Kick a goal to the reggae beat We all hear the reggae music So come on now and move your feet. Come on, hear the reggae music Kick a goal to the reggae beat We all hear the reggae music So come on now and move your feet Come on, hear the reggae music Kick a goal to the reggae beat We all hear the reggae music So come on now and move your feet. ;Body move #03 I'm gonna have the ball Running with the ball Running with the ball on the football field. I'm gonna have a ball Kicking with the ball Kicking with the ball on the football field. Gonna have the ball Passing with the ball Passing with the ball on the football field. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm playing a game today, what will I do? In my wall I've got something small and I put them together to make something clever I'm playing a game today. I'm playing a game today, what will I do? In my wall I'll get something small and I put them together to make something clever I'm playing a game today. I'm playing a game today, what can I do? In my wall I'll get something small and I put them together to make something clever I'm playing a game today. ;Body move #04 I'm playing a game, can you guess what it is? It's funny, it's tricky, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? I'm playing a game, can you guess what it is?... It's funny, it's tricky, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? I'm playing a game, can you guess what it is? It's funny, it's tricky, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? ;Sharing stories Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck. Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck (Quack) I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck. Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck (Quack) I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck (Quack). Watch me quack, quack You'll get the knack, knack Come on, let's do the duck (Quack) I won't mollycoddle I'll teach you to waddle Come on, let's do the duck. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about taekwondo Category:Ep about Korea Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about please & thanks Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about obstacle courses Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about reggae music Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about football Category:Ep about dribbling & kicking Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about hopscotch Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about musical statues Category:Ep about hide & seek Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about olympics